The Person In The Mirror
by iRenn-Jenn
Summary: Who are you?" "Who are you?" "I'm Len." Who's the person in the mirror? Mostly about Rin and Len.


**MK: **Since I'm playing hooky today, here's a Kagamine one shot. Be happy that it's not a lemon.

**Rin: **MK does not own Vocaloid. At all. Okay?

**MK: **Hey shouta boy! Get over there!

**Len: ***grumbles*

**MK: **Roll it!

* * *

"I want a sister," a little golden hair boy said. His father looked at him weirdly because of the request. "I'm really lonely and video games can only go so far." The boy's father petted the boy's head.

"Do you really want a sister, Len? I mean you're going to have to take care of her," he father asked.

"I want a twin sister," Len clarified.

"Maybe you can find her in the mirror, kiddo," his father said. "Now, your babysitters, Miku and Dell, will be downstairs if you need her okay?" Len's father hugged him and went off to his night shift work. Len frowned, but turned on the TV and flipped to a channel with cartoons bouncing on the screen.

"Look in the mirror, huh?" Len thought to himself. He stood up and walked to the giant mirror in the bathroom. But instead of seeing himself, with his tied up hair and sleeved shirt, he saw a girl with a ribbon in her hair looking at him in surprise. "What the?!" The girl mimicked what he said.

"What the?!" she echoed.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

"Stop copying me!" he said.

"Stop copying me!" she said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Len," he said.

"My name's Rin," she said, not mimicking him this time.

"I'm a boy," he said, testing to see what her reply would be.

"I'm a girl," she replied.

"Can you stop copying me?" he asked.

"Can you stop copying me?" she asked.

"Seriously, stop," he said.

"Seriously, stop," she mimicked.

"Len-kun? Where are you?" Miku asked, opening the door to his room.

"I'm in the bathroom, Miku-neesan," Len called.

"I'm in the hidden room, Kaito-niisan," Rin called. Miku peeked through the door to see Len with his hand on the mirror looking at a girl who looked like him in the same position. She looked across from her self to see a blue haired man there.

"What is happening?!" Miku asked.

"I don't know what's happening but, who is that person in the mirror?!" Kaito asked, dropping his ice cream on the floor.

"Hey! Don't mess up the floor!" Rin said, turning around.

"Sorry, but what's going on here?" Kaito asked.

"I was just mimicking the boy in the mirror, Kaito-niisan," Rin said, innocently. Len backed away from the mirror in confusion. "Did my mom already leave?" Kaito nodded and cleaned the floor.

"So you were mimicking me!" Len said.

"Yup, I was bored!" Rin said. Neru walked into the room with her cell phone in hand, apparently talking to Rin's mother. Everyone watched her as she took out a sledgehammer and handed to Rin.

"Kiddo, your mother wants you to take out that mirror window," Neru said. "She looked across to see the other. "I suggest to guys move back." Miku swiped Len out of the room and she destroyed the window with the hammer, shards spilling all over Len's bathroom floor. Len and Miku stepped back in, avoiding the glass and looked in. Dell rushed upstairs hearing the crash and looked at everything.

"We're going to need to clean this up," Rin and Len said in sync.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

"What's your name?" Len asked. "Your full name."

"Rin Kagamine, what about you?" Rin asked.

"Len Kagamine," he said. Just then, Len's dad and Rin's mom got into the room and were completely shocked at everything. Len and Rin were still talking, but stayed separated by the cleared frame.

"What happened here?!" Len's dad asked. He was fuming, until his looked across. "...Maeko?"

"Daichi?" Rin's mother asked, surprised. "You lived there?"

"Yes we do," Len's father said. "Len, you wanted a twin sister, right?" Len nodded.

"Rin, you wanted a twin brother, right?" Rin's mother asked. Rin nodded. "There he is."

"There she is," Len's dad said.

"Rin."

"Len."

"Kagamine."

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Review it?

Fav it?

Subscribe me?

Eat it?

Throw it at Kaito's face?

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
